


Palentine's at Pop's

by SunlitGarden



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Lap Sitting, Pop's is the place to be, Pre-Relationship, Valentine's Day Fluff, friends flirting, palentine's day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 11:04:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17786192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunlitGarden/pseuds/SunlitGarden
Summary: Jughead and Archie crash another Palentine's Day celebration at Pop's. Nobody is sorry about it.





	Palentine's at Pop's

**Author's Note:**

> In which I play with perspective. And the idea that five people CAN in fact squish into those booths at Pop's. It just requires some maneuvering.

Swinging suspenders at his sides help him propel the jaunty confidence he needs. His gait doesn’t waiver at Veronica’s puzzled expression, nor Kevin’s mildly bemused one as he strides right up to their table prepared to take a seat. The subtle sway of a blonde ponytail makes his heart jump.

“Um, hey Jughead. What are you doing?” Veronica starts, trying not to glance behind him for any clues to a certain mutual friend’s whereabouts. “Besides getting food, which is pretty much a given.”

“Just showing some camaraderie for my fellow revelers. It is  _Palentine’s_  Day, isn’t it?” he rolls his eyes, sort of hating himself for using the term Veronica so vehemently insists is a  _thing_.

The edge to his sarcasm drops off when Betty smiles at him, her expression bright enough to make his chest warm. Something south of his heart tightens at the way her skirt rides up against her thighs, and he has to distract himself with the happy thought that she’s scooting in to make room for him.

He slides into her side, bold enough to leave his arm up behind her. Like it’s normal. To  _pal_  around with Betty like this. He could certainly get used to it. Veronica and Kevin exchange a glance as his knee bumps Betty’s under the table.

_Too close._

But he doesn’t really care. It’s a holiday, a ridiculous one, and he intends to celebrate. 

“Lend a guy a fry, would you?”

“Sure,  _pal_ ,” Betty teases, pushing her plate to him. He makes a show of twirling his fingers in a spiral before selecting his victims, tossing the fries in his mouth like maybe it's just to wet his appetite. The little twinkle in his eyes makes her sit up straighter, like maybe they’re playing a game. Betty wonders if he just likes being shown he can  _have_ something. Or to see what he can get away with. But she’s got her eye on him now.

“Where’s Archie?”

Sighing, he tilts his head back.

“Yonder.”

Veronica readjusts her black skirt. It’s not like it  _matters_  that Archie’s here. Kevin and Betty are her pre-ordained Palentine’s day dates. But when Archie comes lumbering over with that sharp jaw and sincere softness she can’t help but feel a flutter in her chest.

“Hey guys, we interrupting your date?”

“A little,” Kevin provides, just as she chirps, “Not at all,” and Jughead munches on more of Betty’s fries with a, “Yeah.”

Unsure whether or not that’s an invitation, Archie pushes his fists into his pockets and laughs.

“Sit down, Arch.” It’s not really Jughead’s place to invite him, but no one seems uncomfortable with the suggestion.

“Uh, where?”

On one side, Veronica’s on the outside, Kevin taking up the bulk of the rest of the booth. Betty’s already pressed pretty far on the inside, Jughead barely an inch from her, so there’s a bit more room by them, but not quite enough. Maybe his leg can hang off the seat.

Veronica sits up straighter, ridding herself of one devious thought by replacing it with another. “We can make room. I’ll sit on someone's lap!”

Everyone raises their eyebrows at her audacity. "Betty's! Obviously. I can’t really sit on Kevin."  _Or Archie_.  _Or...Jughead_ , she blanches.

With the slightest judgmental lilt, Kevin considers the way Veronica keeps anxiously glancing at the jock before them. “That’s true. I have a reputation to uphold, and these pants are dry-clean only.”

She rolls her eyes. “I could pay for your dry cleaning.”

“You can’t dry-clean a reputation,” he says mildly, taking a pointed sip of milkshake.

Her mouth falls open in  _almost_ -outrage. If that’s a reference to the  _one_ time she went into a closet…

“Come on now, we’re all  _pals_ ,” Jughead comments dryly. “Arch, you want to sit on _my_ lap?”

“I love you, man, but I don’t  _love_  you, man. Definitely not enough to risk getting in the way of you and those french fries.”

“A wise decision.”

No closer to a seat, Archie leans against the side of the booth, gaze softly sliding from the glossy black of Veronica’s hair down to the matte, smooth finish of her dress. She looks really nice. They all do. Him and Jughead are just in normal clothes, but the nice thing about Ronnie is she never makes him feel out of place. Even if he technically doesn’t have a place to sit.

Of course Betty jumps in to rectify the situation. “V can sit on my lap. I don’t mind. Or…” Her ponytail brushes against Jughead’s arm as she turns, nervously stuffing her hands under her thighs as if her palms against the vinyl will somehow help her scrounge up an answer.

A teasing expression takes ahold of Jughead, crinkling his eyes at the corners. “Hop on, Betts.” He tilts his chin to his lap, ignoring the riveted, open-mouthed shock on the other side of the table.

“Really?” She sputters, half-laughing.

“Makes it easier to steal your food, and it’s the most convenient rearrangement. I don’t have dry-clean anything, unless you include my hat, but I haven’t washed this thing in  _years_ and I think it can handle a little lap-sitting.”

Veronica and Kevin exchange a look as Betty and Archie laugh.

“When you have a point…”

They shift accordingly. His hand moves to the soft white cardigan covering her waist, amazed it doesn’t radiate the natural warmth she seems to exude.

Redistributing her weight, accidentally knocking into the table with her knees, Betty pulls self-consciously at the hem of her skirt. “Am I crushing you?”

There’s a moment he clearly tries to come up with a joke. Everyone at the table waits for him to process it, even Archie, who shimmies in beside them with an expectant expression.

“This  _is_ the season for crushing,” he decides on, earning a round of eye-rolls and chuckles. “But no, you’re good.” His knee bounces her playfully, and she finds herself grateful that Veronica made them dress  _cute_ today. Even if it is just for their friends. Well, kind of.

“So now that you boys are here, what were  _your_ plans for Palentine’s?” Veronica shoots Jughead a warning look, but he seems to be too preoccupied by Betty in his lap to make another jab about the holiday.

Tugging at the collar of his jacket, Archie edges away from his best friends. Even touching Betty’s foot feels like an awkward intrusion. “We were gonna get some burgers and watch _Die Hard_.”

“Are you kidding?” When Archie laughs, Veronica tries to ease up. “That…doesn’t seem very romantic.”

“Or  _friendly_ ,” Kevin corrects, looking up as if he knows all her dirty secrets. They’ve known each other less than a year.  _Relax_ , she wants to tell him.

“Well I was gonna watch it with  _Jughead._  It’s not like we’re gonna get a rom-com and eat strawberries.” The past-tense of his plans doesn't escape the notice of Veronica. Or Kevin, if his subtle nudge under the table is anything to go by. She considers stabbing him with her heel as Betty's sweet voice lilts above them.

“You’re missing out. We even have chocolate fondu for later.”

Jughead’s expression goes glazed, staring as if he's trying to consider if he can eat the words from Betty’s lips.

“And what were you guys gonna watch?  _The Notebook?_ ” His fingers tremble over Betty’s leg. It’s kinda  _weird._  But maybe…

“ _He’s Just Not That Into You_.”

Everyone looks to Kevin, who has the dry ambivalence of making a statement. Archie’s never been too great at subtlety, and isn’t sure if that’s a dig at Betty. Seems like kind of a rude thing to say.

But Betty seems shy about the  _movie_ , not the…not  _him_ , anyway. Jughead shifts her higher up in his lap, and Archie’s not sure what to make of that either.

“It’s the story of my life,” Kevin adds, huffing with resolve.

Not that the guys have been particularly invested in his lack of a love life. Ironic, considering the movie they’ve chosen.

“Kev, the right guy is out there. Somewhere. One who will be proud to be with you for the catch you are.” Betty reaches over the table to pat his arm. The gesture is sweet, but Kevin’s not holding his breath for Prince Charming. Not in Riverdale, anyway. Besides, he gets the impression her recent optimism about men in general might have something to do with the way Jughead’s hand shifts on her waist to help her balance.

“The guys in Fox Forest think I'm a catch. They're just more of the 'catch and release' kinda guys.”

“You never know, maybe if you talked--”

Jughead's mouth contorts in an attempt not to smile, and Veronica can practically  _see_ the thought brewing there that  _their mouths are probably full at the time_...unless he's smiling at Betty's naïveté? Either way, the whole conversation is annoying.

“Dating is overrated!” Veronica interrupts, startling Betty back against Jughead, who tightens his grip on her waist. Everyone stares at her expectantly. “Besides, we agreed, today is about  _friendship._  No talk of boys on Palentine’s.” As Jughead sends a sly glance to Archie, already opening his mouth for a snide remark, she amends, “Or girls! Or suitors in general!”

“That just leaves…amoebas.”

Her bracelet clatters against the table in exhaustion. “Is there no stopping him?”

“Not really,” Archie half-shrugs, smiling, and Veronica feels some of her exasperation melt away.

“Part of my boyish charm.”

Betty rolls her eyes, dragging the plate closer so Jughead can reach easier.

The vibe at the table does seem weird, but Archie’s glad they’re all together for…Palentine’s.

"Archie?" Pop calls, holding up a white paper bag. "Your to-go order is ready. Want me to make it to stay?"

Feeling awkward, Archie glances at the table. Jughead's still polishing off Betty's fries, a strangely tense expression shifting into guarded neutrality when Archie searches him for an answer.

"Keep it to go. And get us a box or two as well," Veronica announces.

"Please," Betty reminds her.

Nodding sharply, hands folded, she adds, "Please!"

"Oh. Yeah. Sorry, don't wanna keep you guys from--"

"You boys are in for an education on friendship and romance. You ready?" Veronica exits the booth with such grace and assuredness that Archie finds himself a little slack-jawed, almost like when he first saw her walk in all those months ago. He glances at Jug, who just gives him a subtle nod of approval.

"Uh, yeah."

"Good. Kevin, wrap up the food, would you? I'm going to call Smithers, and I don't trust Jughead to do it."

"Fine, but I am  _not_ getting stuck as the fifth wheel. You girls better start fighting over who gets to sit with me now because--"

"I'll handle the food," Betty offers, waving them on, "Go claim your seat, Kevin."

With a sharp nod, both him and Archie bolt out of their booths, probably vying for the same spot.

Archie eagerly snatches the steaming bag from Pop before hurrying to open the door for his glamorous pal.

Sighing, Betty shifts out of Jughead's lap and starts consolidating all the leftovers, somehow missing the warmth of him under her legs, his palm on her waist. It's probably not the  _friendliest_ thought...

"You're a real pal, you know that, Betty?"

The soft sincerity, even musing admiration, in his tone makes her heart thud audibly in her ears. "We all are."

He helps her out of the booth, hand guiding her back as if holding just a carton or two is gonna throw it out. It's not, but she appreciates the gesture. Like Archie holding the door open, or Veronica hosting a chick-flick fondu party, or Kevin helping her pick out an outfit, Jughead has his own sweet ways of showing her that he cares. Leaning in close enough for his suspenders to touch her thighs, Jughead's smile brushes against her ear. "Don't tell Archie, but you're my favorite."

A surge of warmth flushes through her veins. Lips parted, she turns to him, wondering if... _maybe_...

"Happy Valentine's Day, Juggie."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Betts."

The holiday ghosts over each other's lips just as their eyes do. Curious. Affectionate.

_Happy Valentine's Day._

**Author's Note:**

> May you have love! And happiness! And if inclined, please share it in the comments for anything you felt here :)
> 
> And yes, note the change in terminology. It's not longer just about PALS even though their pal-ness is awesome. All right cool. Cool cool.


End file.
